


another birthday celebration

by WattStalf



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Multi, Nipple Play, PWP, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: What happens after Erika's birthday party in "best gift ever".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birdschach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/gifts).



> This takes place in my Erika's Cosplay Club universe, though I'm not putting it in the series cos I don't want the rating of the series to go up. It's a Christmas gift for the love of my life, as well, because he said he wanted to read what happened between them that night. Merry Christmas!

After managing to duck out of her own birthday party relatively unnoticed, Erika pauses for a moment before saying, "I guess we're going to have to walk. I didn't really think about the fact that sneaking out without Togusachi leaves us a little high and dry."

 

Kasane hangs back from the two of them a little bit, still keeping her distance even now. Things have escalated further with Erika tonight than she ever anticipated, and perhaps further than she ever anticipated with anyone. Her introduction to this odd group of people has opened her eyes to a world that she never thought she could be a part of, a world where a person could be loved by more than one person, where they could all care for each other in their own ways, and everyone was happy with it. She saw a world with more affection than she had ever thought possible, and certainly more than she'd ever known, and she had wanted in.

 

Naturally, she fell for Erika quickly, what with the interest the woman had in her, and Walker was quick to follow, with the way he gushed over her so instantly. She'd never had anyone seem so instantly smitten with her before, and she had actually dared to hold that they may learn to love her. Now, her hopes are being realized, but it's moving a little quickly and she's doing all she can to follow along with them. She doesn't know what she's supposed to do from here, being completely inexperienced in romantic behavior.

 

"Aw, it's not that far," Walker replies. "We can walk it, no problem."

 

Kasane hesitates before speaking, wondering if her offer is too over the top, before deciding that it's worth a try. "You shouldn't have to walk that far on your birthday," she says. "If you'd like, I could carry you."

 

"Wha- Kujichi! Hearing you say something like that excites me more than I could possibly say!" gushes Erika.

 

"How noble! How valiant!" adds Walker.

 

"But I wouldn't expect you to do something like that," she continues. "It's a touching offer, but I'm sure I'd be way too heavy for you."

 

"I doubt that. I'm actually quite a bit stronger than I look." She knows she's going out on a limb here, showing her strength like this, when it could very well drive them off, but she hopes that isn't the case. So far, they haven't been put off by her, and seem interested in the things that make her inhuman. She hopes that this will be no different. "It would make me very happy if you would let me carry you."

 

When Erika nods, Kasane lifts her into her arms with such ease that it probably looks as if she's lifting a pillow. Erika lets out a squeal of delight, and Walker's jaw nearly hits the concrete.

 

"Wow, you even have super strength!" he exclaims. "Of course, I shouldn't be surprised about that, but seeing something first hand is always more thrilling than assuming!"

 

"I could probably carry both of you at the same time, if I threw you over my shoulders, but that wouldn't be very-"

 

"Please!" he exclaims.

 

"Ooh, yes, please!" adds Erika, and that's how Kasane ends up carrying the both of them, at a faster speed than the three of them would be able to walk.

 

~X~

 

Following their directions, she gets them back to the apartment that they share with their other two lovers and, when she finds herself in one of their bedrooms, she wonders what to do from here. Having never had a relationship, she's never had anything go this far before, and though she wants it very much, she isn't sure how she's supposed to go about it. However, Erika doesn't seem to have the same hang ups, and she closes the distance between them with a look on her face that Kasane has never seen before.

 

She rest a hand on her shoulder and murmurs, "We can go at whatever pace you want, Kujichi. You don't have to worry about a thing."

 

She barely finds the words to say, "It's your birthday. Just lead, and I'll follow however you like."

 

"Yeah," agrees Walker. "It's your birthday, so I'll let you do whatever you want!"

 

"Yumachi, you can sit back and enjoy your very own yuri show for now," says Erika. "Though, I'm almost jealous! I mean, watching two hot girls go at it? That sounds like a fun birthday present too, I wish Azusa were here!"

 

Within moments, the mood has shifted back to a more suitable one, and Erika has begun slowly undressing Kasane, who wonders when she began to feel this self-conscious about her appearance when she's always known herself to be beautiful. Perhaps it is just because this will be her first time being so exposed to someone that she loves. She looks away from the both of them as Erika finishes removing her clothes, and doesn't even look back as Erika undresses herself.

 

"Oh, wow, you look absolutely stunning, you know?" she murmurs all the while, and when she's naked herself, she steps closer and cups one of Kasane's breasts without hesitation. "Absolutely stunning!"

 

Her hand drifts down and around until it rests behind Kasane and she murmurs, "Of course, I always knew you were impressive back here," before pulling her into a kiss while she squeezes lightly. Kasane can only kiss her back, feeling warm all over and wondering how much of this she'll even be able to take before it's too much for her. She whimpers lightly into the kiss, making a noise she never has before.

Erika gently pushes her backward until they're against the bed, and then she breaks the kiss and says, “Who would have thought you'd be this adorable, Kujichi? Oh, I just can't control myself around you!” She kisses down the woman's neck, laughing against her skin whenever Kasane squirms or whimpers again, and she kisses along her collarbone for a moment before dropping her lips down to one of her breasts.

Kasane gasps loudly, much louder than she intended, when Erika takes her nipple between her lips and starts delicately sucking, and she is unable to stop herself from crying out desperately, again and again. She's never felt anything like this before, and when Erika rolls her tongue over her, she really feels like she might faint from pleasure for a moment there.

But then Erika stops, pulling her lips back with a sly smile forming on her face, and Kasane nearly _whines_ in desperation for further contact- she doesn't _whine_ , she's never whined, she really doesn't know what's come over her. However, Erika isn't done with her at all, and instead gets down until she's kneeling on the floor in front of Kasane, and she puts her hands between the woman's legs, spreading them so that she can rest her face between her thighs.

At that point, it's all she can do to hold on, and she grips the bed sheets on either side of her, tipping her head back and crying out with such a loud, broken cry that it would have embarrassed her if she wasn't so lost in the pleasure of Erika's tongue teasing shapes inside of her. She doesn't even think about the fact that they have an audience, or that she's showing them a side to her that even she didn't know existed before now; she doesn't think of anything at all until she's overcome with blinding pleasure.

It takes her a very long time to come back down to earth after that, and even then, she's still swimming in pleasure as she begins to register the things that the other two are saying to each other.

“That's not a good comparison at all, Yumachi!”

“It's not about how you guys are all the time, okay? I'm just saying that _particular_ scene is like something between Yuzu and Mei, because-”

“You've got it all wrong, if anyone would be Mei, it would be Kujichi, because-”

“Forget about personality for a second and look it how I see it!”

It is around that time in their argument that they remember their guest, and Erika says, “How was that, Kujichi? I don't mean to pry, but...that was your first time like that, wasn't it?”

Nodding, she says, “Yes...it was...very nice.” Her tone comes out sounding considerably more composed than she feels.

“You're so _cute_ ,” Erika coos, and though Kasane never really expected anyone to see her as cute, she's always hoped for that, and every time Erika says something like that, it excites her.

“Alright, is it time for me to join in yet?” asks Walker. “I mean, I really hate to interrupt your fun, but it's kinda driving me crazy over here.”

“Just a second, Yumachi. I wanna make sure she feels comfortable with where I wanna go next,” the woman replies. She lays back, gesturing for Kasane to kneel close to her and rests a hand on her own breast. “Do you think you can do it like I did for you?”

“I can try,” she replies, her voice steady and confident despite her lack of experience. Erika gives her an encouraging smile, and Kasane licks her lips once before leaning her face down to press her lips against one of Erika's breasts.

She moans softly before saying, “Okay, Yumachi, you can come over now, just don't bump Kujichi's head.”

While Kasane begins to mimic the movements she learned from Erika, Walker straddles the woman and she wraps her legs around his hips. Kasane is jostled while he fucks Erika, but she does her best to keep up her efforts all the while.

And Erika moans in delight as Walker pushes himself inside of her, a familiar fit after all this time, and she grins up at him as he struggles to avoid bumping into Kasane. The older woman, despite this being her first time doing something like this, is doing an excellent job, rolling her tongue delicately while she sucks, and Erika is overwhelmed with the pleasure she receives from both of them.

Walke jerks his hips in a rather frantic rhythm, unable to hold back due to his impatience, and his breath catches in his throat as Erika digs her fingernails into his shoulders. Though this is all for her benefit, her birthday celebration, she is happiest knowing that she brought Kasane so much pleasure, and knowing that she's pushed Walker to this desperate state.

He comes before she does, but she doesn't feel much like scolding him, especially because he has the decency to pull back, rather than collapse on top of her and Kasane, and with the treatment she's receiving from the other woman, it isn't long before she's on the edge herself, gasping and crying out as she finally reaches her orgasm.

The three of them lay together; she pulls Kasane into a tight embrace and Walker cuddles up next to them, and they have time to rest and catch their breath together, while Erika murmurs about how happy she is to spend her birthday with the two of them. For Kasane, this is the most intimate thing she has ever experienced, and she feels a happiness she never could have imagined before. It's Erika's birthday, and this has all been for her, but the older woman can't help but feel overjoyed for her own sake, having finally found a place where she feels loved.

 


End file.
